Not In A Million Years
by HeartOvaLion
Summary: *FUUCON* FINISHED!After crashing into the water fountain in Balamb Garden Zell find himself in detention. Now he can't stop thinking about the girl in front of him. WHo could this girl be? Zell/??? RXR Please
1. Fire And Ice

Hey guess what? I'm back for my second fanfic! But first I would like to thank those who reviewed my past story. Persephone, Athena88, Laguna's Twin Sister, Dark Joey314 and especially Person37. It's because of you that I decided to write another story. Now, I don't own Final Fantasy in anyway except my dreams hehe. Don't take my fanfic it out of context or put it up on another site without my approval and enjoy my second fanfic.  
  
  
  
Not In A Million Years  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The day had begun much like any other. Zell had been at the training center for most of the day, while the others were off in Balamb city. He would have gone with them but for some reason he just felt like getting some exercise. Ever since the defeat of Ultimacia he had started to slack off, being ranked as a class 'A' elite meant he didn't get out much for just any kind of missions. The majority of missions were given to instructors or students who were training to become SeeD's. Although he was given special privilege to be able to ride his hover board all he wanted he just didn't get as much exercise as he use to. Zell was also offered the martial arts and military tactics teaching position but didn't think should be the head of a bunch of student whom he was no smarter or more mature than. So he spent his days in the training center, beating up on T-rexaurs and grats to keep him in shape. But he still felt there was something missing in his life. Although he was now a very high-ranking SeeD it didn't mean the discipline committee couldn't put him in detention, speaking of witch Squall was gracious enough to let Seifer and his gang back into the Garden though not without them being punished of course. Zell, who was now sitting in the secret area of the training center couldn't help but snicker at the irony of the discipline committee being disciplined. As the wind blew lightly on him cooling him down he couldn't help but feel a little alone. Squall and Rinoa were inseparable, Irvine and Selphie well.. they weren't really seeing each other but they always hung out together. As for Quistis, she wasn't seeing anyone but Zell and her spent a lot of time together just hanging out. She was much smarter than him so he looked up to her as though she was his older sister. With the way they grew up at the orphanage she almost was.  
  
Zell watched the sun go down, it was Friday night and once again he didn't have anything to do. He picked up his hover board and mad his way out of the training center and towards the Quad. Maybe Selphie wants to hang out. He thought to himself. Fujin, Rajin and Seifer were at the Quad watching the other students help out Selphie prepare for the next Garden festival and like always Selphie was trying to get more people to join the festival committee. The trio became bored however and decided they would just call it a night and head back to their separate rooms. Just as they were heading up the stairs Zell came flying in with his hover board, Rajin pushed Seifer and himself out of the way but couldn't get to Fujin in time. When Zell saw her he quickly tried to maneuver his was around but ended up knocking both himself and her in the water fountain. Seifer quickly pulled Zell out of the fountain and up to his face.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? If it wasn't for Cid keeping me on a short leash I would pound your face in!"  
  
Zell stood up and tried to calm him down.  
  
"Relax would ya, it was and accident ya'know."  
  
Seifer looked over to see if Fujin was ok, but Rajin was nice enough to pick her out of the cold water, she nodded her head assuring him she was ok but Seifer was still mad. He pushed Zell back into the fountain.  
  
"We're going to report this to Cid. Expect to find your self in detention tomorrow morning." Seifer said with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
The early next morning Zell found himself sitting in a desk staring at an empty chalkboard. Seifer had made good on his promise. As Zell sat there he looked around the room: a clock, a lot of books, a lot of empty desks and way, way too many minutes to go before he could leave. When he arrived Rajin was the one that had to watch him until some one came to relieve him of his duty. There was a knock on the door and suddenly Fujin of all people walked in. She looked over at Zell then at Rajin;  
  
"Shift…Over" She said.  
  
Rajin stood up happily and almost ran out of the room. As he left he kept shouting. "Freedom!"  
  
Fujin opened a book and sat down in the instructor's desk. While Zell kept staring at her, If anything I thought Seifer was going to have to be next. Oh man, of all the people why does she have to be the one to watch me? Zell thought to himself.  
  
He called out to her. "Hey Fujin, where's Seifer at?"  
  
She looked up at him, "Sleeping." Was all she said.  
  
Zell looked over at the clock. It was already 11:00 am, and Seifer was still sleeping? Wow he's lazier than I am.  
  
He thought. He felt bad that Fujin was the one that had to watch him, "Hey Fuji!" he called out. "I know I didn't get a chance to apologize earlier but I am sorry for knocking you into the water fountain ya'know."  
  
She kept her face looking at the book in front of her. "Forgiven." She replied back. She then looked up at him. "Don't"  
  
Zell looked surprised, "Don't call you Fuji? Hm...fine."  
  
It was Fujin's turn to be surprised. He figured out what she was saying in just one guess. It usually took people an hour to figure out what she was saying. Even Seifer had a hard time knowing what she was saying sometimes, and he had been around her for years. But she quickly dismissed it and started reading again.  
  
Zell started looking around the room again but his eyes kept floating back to Fujin. He really couldn't help it but she had the most incredible red eyes or eye in this matter. He didn't even know anyone that had red eyes. She's actually really pretty and I bet since she can't talk very well she must read a lot when she's by herself, witch means she's pretty smart too. He whispered to himself.  
  
Fujin looked up at him, "What?" she asked.  
  
She had caught him looking at her. Zell started blushing and felt hot all over. Oh man did she hear me? What the hell am I thinking? Cripes Zell why do you keep staring at her? He tried looking away but before he knew it he started staring at her again, He just couldn't help it. Fujin could feel his stare and was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Why does he keep staring at me? And why do I keep hesitating to look up at him? What is it about him that's making me feel this way? She wasn't even reading anymore, all her thoughts were on Zell, his deep blue eyes and the way he kept looking at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well that's it for the first chapter what do ya think? Plus what's everyone else going to think? If you want to find out you have to review. The more reviews I get the more I write, so keep them coming. Oh yeah and no flames please. 


	2. He Makes Me Laugh

Bet you didn't see this one coming did you? But anyway I just a reminder I don't own Final Fantasy and all that legal mumbo jumbo. Sorry the last chapter was so short and kinda lame but I had to set it up for what's coming. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It had been twenty minutes since either of them had said anything. Fujin went back to her book as best she could but every now and then she would look up and see Zell looking at her. Zell started to think to himself, not about anything important just about how the week went and he suddenly wanted to know more about the silver headed girl in front of him. "So how did you lose you eye?" He said with abruptly.  
  
She looked up at him, no one aside from a few people had ever asked her that. Not like she would tell most people that asked but she made it a point to not let anyone get too close to her or give them anything that they could use to spread rumors about her. But part of it was that most people didn't care enough about her to ask. "Idiot." She replied back.  
  
Zell smiled as he looked down at the floor, "Yeah I figured you'd say something like that, it's not like we're close friend or anything like that. But that's ok it's not like we can't start now."  
  
Fujin had kind raised an eyebrow to Zell's proposition. "How about this.you can ask me anything you want and I'll answer truthfully, and if you'll let me I'll as you something that you have to answer to honestly as well. Kinda like that truth or dare game but with out the stupid dares. What do you say?"  
  
She nodded her head in agreement but still had an unsure look on her face. I wonder where he's going with this. She wondered. Who knows this might be interesting. Zell stared at her for another second to make sure she was really up to this.  
  
"C'mon, this'll be fun. You can go first. I don't have anywhere else to be." He said with a large smile on his face.  
  
"Library.girl?" She asked with a slight grin.  
  
Zell let out a small groan. "You mean Amber? Why does every one always ask about her? Ok so I hung out with her at the party we had to celebrate our victory against Ultimacia and yeah she does hang out around me a lot. She's nice and really sweet, but I just see her as a friend. I know she feels a little stronger towards me but I just don't feel the same way she does. Good enough answer for you?" Fujin shook her head. "Second." Zell rolled his eyes at her. "Fine you can have two questions, but that will have to go for me too then." She then nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Nosey?" She said with an a rather accusing tone.  
  
Zell put his arms behind his head and leaned back to look up at the ceiling. "Hm.why am I so nosey? Well let's just say I'm just curious about you. Now it's my turn, how close are you and Seifer?"  
  
She was tired of having to speak out so much with him being a few seats away from her, so she got up and moved to the seat right in front of him. "Seifer.and I.just friends." She said with an almost sad tone. Zell could tell that there was something else there and tried to probe in a little deeper.  
  
"You mean you've never felt anything for him?" He asked in a more sympathizing voice.  
  
She looked away from him and at the desk in front of him. "Once.long time. Over him. Too much.about.himself."  
  
Zell tried to cheer her up a little. "Yeah I bet that guy likes himself so much I wouldn't be surprised if he actually kissed himself in the mirror."  
  
And for the first time in a long time, Zell had been able to do something that no one else around Fujin had. He made her laugh. It didn't last long and it wasn't the best laugh in to world but to both of them it was something beautiful. However once it was over Zell didn't want to stop getting to know her. So again he started with his third question knowing it was really her turn to go.  
  
He wanted to sound sincere and to let her know that she could trust him so he asked her in a very soft tone. "So how did you lose your eye and voice?"  
  
She hesitated a little but once she looked into his face she just couldn't help but to tell him. "Raining.was young.training.myself. T-rexaur.alone. Beat me. Screamed.too hard. T-rexaur.picked up.bit down.took out.eye.. throat.screamed. Parents.found me.hospital."  
  
Zell put his hand up; he could tell saying so much was hard on her. He tried to piece her story together as best he could. "So it was raining. You were young and training alone, you thought you could take on a T-rexaur by yourself and once it beat you it picked you up in it's mouth and when it bit down it took out your eye and punctured your throat. When it was over you tried to scream again ending up hurting yourself more. Your folks found you took you to a hospital and I'm guessing with all the damage your body couldn't fully repair your voice. Am I right?"  
  
She looked away again. "Affirmative." She replied.  
  
He had a unique ability to just know what she was thinking, always trying to say. He didn't realize how good he was at it. But she did. He noticed a tear run down her cheek. I can't imagine how she must feel to always want to say more but can't bear the pain. To want to be just like everyone else but can't. He lifted her chin with his hand was they were facing each other. As they looked at each other they're faces started coming closer. When suddenly Seifer burst into the room shocking the two. Zell looked at the clock. It was 3:30 pm. His detention had been over for over an hour. 


	3. Shattered Heart

I'm back! I want to thank Lil Angel, Leitha and Tidus's Lil Angel and anyone else who wrote to me to continue this story that I thought no one was reading. I dedicate this chapter to you all and thank you once again for it is you guys that inspire me to keep writing. And I'll keep an eye out for your guys' stories as well so hopefully I can inspire you all to keep writing as well. Thanks again.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Fuji, there you are. I've been looking every where for you!" Seifer yelled out as he burst through the door.  
  
He walked over to where the two had been sitting with a slight strut in his step. "Fuji c'mon you know we're suppose to meet Rajin at in the auto garage so we can drive to Balamb for lunch. Don't tell me you forgot?"  
  
Fujin nodded her head and walked over to the teacher's desk to collect her belongings. "Its 3:30 have you've been sitting here babysitting Chicken-Wuss all this time? Jeez Zell can't they even put you in detention without screwing it up for everyone else?"  
  
Zell looked up at Seifer who was standing by Fujin. "You never even get the least bit tired of listening to yourself talk do you?" He said.  
  
"Awe did crybaby Zell finally decide to grow a backbone?" he retorted.  
  
"Ya'know I can't help but notice how I'm a SeeD and you can't even apply for a simple field test." Zell said as he stood up.  
  
Seifer's smile quickly left his face as he started walking over to Zell. It didn't make matters any better as he over heard Fujin remark, "Zell.One. Seifer.Zero."  
  
Once he was face to face with Zell he lifted his head up with that mischievous grin of his. "That was pretty good. You almost sounded like a man when you said it too, almost."  
  
Zell shoulders started shaking, "What did you say?" But in the corner of his eye he could see Fujin staring at him. He tried to calm down. "Tch., whatever I'm outta here." And with that he left the room after giving Fujin one last smile as he was walking out the door.  
  
"C'mon we're not going to get to go to lunch if we don't get moving. You got your things?" Seifer asked in a light mannered tone.  
  
"Affirmative." She answered back.  
  
Seifer looked at her. "Whats wrong with you? You look as though you miss something."  
  
She thought about maybe talking to him about it, but decided against it. "Its.nothing." She said. She looked around one last time and then the two turned out the lights and headed to the elevator.  
  
When Zell left the classroom he headed to the elevator and decided to walk around the main lobby. He had a lot of things going through his mind. He wasn't hungry witch was a little odd. But he just couldn't get her out of his mind what had just transpired in that small room he was just in.  
  
I guess that's why she didn't want me calling her Fuji, because that's what Seifer calls her. He thought to himself. "Why does Seifer always have to have the last word? And Fujin, why can't I get her out of my head? The way she looks, her laugh, she even smells nice." He thought out loud.  
  
He had never felt this way before. He's had crushes on girls before: Quistis, Selphie. But this felt like something deeper than that. By now he had walked around the lobby again and again. When he finally stopped to sit down he was in front of the hallway that led to the dorms.  
  
"Hey Zell, what are you doing sitting there by yourself?"  
  
Zell looked up to see Quistis looking down at him.  
  
"Oh nothing much, just thinking to myself." He answered back.  
  
She smiled at him. "Does it have to do with that girl from the library?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Oh nothing I just heard you two were getting kinda close. Did I hear wrong?" She said while tilting her head.  
  
Zell put a hand over his eyes to block out the sun that was coming in from the left. "Yeah pretty much. It's like I told Fujin; she's nice but I just don't feel the same way as she does."  
  
Quistis nodded her head obviously agreeing with what Zell had to say. Then she had a look of intrigue.  
  
"Since when do you and Fujin talk about your love life?'  
  
As he thought about the time the two spent together Zell raised his head a little. "It was while I was in detention."  
  
"So you don't like her? Why not? She's nice enough isn't she?" She tried to probe a little deeper.  
  
Zell let out a small sigh. "If you have to know, I'm interested in someone else."  
  
Quistis' eyes widened. "Really who is it? Do I know her?"  
  
Zell started smiling. "Yeah you could say you know her. She's not like anyone I have ever met before.  
  
Just as he finished talking he heard a small group of people from far off. He stood up and walked a little ways to see Seifer heading towards the parking garage, he watched as Seifer turned the corner. Then Rajin, and finally Fujin. Zell merely glanced at Seifer and Rajin as they headed out. But when he saw Fujin he went completely silent. He just stood there watching the way her hair bounced with every step. He was so busy watching her that he didn't notice Quistis trying to talk to him.  
  
"Zell, Zell! What are you looking at?" She pushed him off to her right and tried to look in the direction that Zell had been putting all his attention to. All she managed to see was Rajin and Fujin turn a corner. Then it hit her.  
  
"Oh my god. It's Fujin isn't it?"  
  
Zell turned his head in shock. "What? How did you know that?"  
  
Quistis with a sympathetic look simply answered, "Zell it's obvious, unless there was another girl you were staring at just seeing the way you were staring at Fujin just screams you have feelings towards her."  
  
Zell turned away from her. "I've never felt like this about anyone, I don't know what I should do. All I know is I just want to be around her"  
  
Quistis put a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him. "It's ok Zell we've all been there at one time or another. Just try to be careful. Who knows how Seifer will react if he ever found out how you feel about her. And one last thing; remember to keep in mind that her happiness should come first, not yours."  
  
Zell hugged Quistis for her wonderful advice. They said their goodbyes and then the two went their separate ways. Zell thought he could use a good work out and maybe tire himself out. Quistis went to the cafeteria for lunch and maybe to talk to Rinoa about what Zell had told her.  
  
In a small restaurant in Balamb, Seifer Rajin and Fujin had just sat down and ordered their regular plates. When they were kicked off of Garden they spent many days in that restaurant just sitting talking to each other making sure they wouldn't be separated again. Seifer was the first of the three to start the conversation. Like he always did.  
  
"Man, I just can't stand that Crybaby Zell. I don't know how you could put up with him for so long Fujin. Doesn't he get annoying as hell?"  
  
Fujin with as calm a tone as she could put out simply replied, "No.Pleasant."  
  
Seifer was almost in shock. "Pleasant? Don't' tell me you actually liked having him around you. He cries about everything. I don't even see how his friends can stand him."  
  
She stood by her argument. "Pleasant."  
  
"Whatever." Seifer replied back. He quickly tried to change the subject. What about you Rajin, what did you do today aside from baby sitting Zell?"  
  
Rajin swallowed hard and drank some juice to wash down the food he was eating. "I was in the library and over heard one of the girls talking about Zell. Ya'know the one with the pigtail? Well she's like in love with him ya'know. She acts like their betrothed or something, I don't know what she could be thinking."  
  
"See even Rajin agrees with me." Seifer almost shouted out.  
  
Fujin became really silent and just finished the rest of her meal without talking for the rest of the time they spent in the restaurant. How does he feel about her? If he feels the same then does that mean that moment we shared meant nothing to him? Then was he just using me? What kind of a person would do that? Guess that's what I get for letting someone get close to me. That will be the last time I let that happen again. I don't want to see him for a while at least. And to think I defended him against Seifer. Although he did push Seifer's buttons in the classroom. Fujin let out a small smile thinking about it. Then quickly wiped it away. NO he's bad I can't think of him like that.but he has such a cute smile. No I can't trust him I can't let him get to me like that. But then what if he feels the same way I do? What were to happen if I lost that because he's with another girl or if he just up and left? I don't know what I would do then. I should just forget it ever happened and forget him as well. Fujin felt hurt. Thinking that Zell was just using her to pass the time not really caring about her and the way she opened up to him made her feel betrayed. Just when she started to feel like she wasn't alone anymore it all crumbled down again.  
  
"Hey Fujin. We have to head back now ya'know." Rajin snapped her back into what was happening. She cleared off her plate put her tray away. She stepped out of the restaurant and got in the car that would take them back to the garden. Seifer looked at her on the way back.  
  
"Hey Fuji you ok? You seem quieter than usual. Anything you want to get off you chest?" He flashed his smile and she looked out the window.  
  
"Negative.He's doesn't.matter.anymore."  
  
Seifer's eyes narrowed, "He? Whom are you talking about?"  
  
Fujin sighed and looked back out the window with a sad look on her face. "He's.Forgotten."  
  
When they reached the Garden most of the students were all in their dorms. Seifer and Rajin felt tired and bid Fujin a good night before heading off. She decided to stay up a while and maybe walk around a bit. It was a little after 10:00pm when she saw him. He had just come out of the library. That same girl was following out. She watched as they talked from afar. Then she saw the girl give something to Zell and then kiss him on the cheek. She felt too hurt to watch anymore and started to walk back to her single dorm. Zell rubbed the back of his head like he always did when he got nervous. But he couldn't accept her gift.  
  
"I'm sorry Amber, but I can't take this. I know you have a crush on me but I'm so, so very sorry but I don't feel the same way as you do."  
  
She began to cry and then ran off in embarrassment. Zell reached out to her but she was gone before he could do anything. He turned around and could have sworn he saw a shadow moving. When he followed it he saw Fujin walking down the hall. He tried calling out to her but she didn't respond. So he ran up and caught up with her.  
  
"Hey just the person I was looking for. I want to talk to you." But she cut him off.  
  
"Leave.Me Alone."  
  
Zell was confused. "But why Fujin? I thought we had something here."  
  
She reached her room and turned around to face him. "Not.Right.Together. Your.Forgotten."  
  
He tried to reach for her arm. "But there's nothing going on between me and her, honest."  
  
She kicked his shin. "Jerk." Then she went into her dorm and shut the door on him.  
  
He was trying to talk through the door, trying to reach her. "Did I do something wrong? Please you have to tell me. Don't' do this Fujin please. I'm begging you. Don't tell me that out talk didn't mean anything. That when I made you laugh it wasn't special. That when you feel alone you don't wish someone like me is there with you. C'mon open the door.Please? Push me away all you want but I'm not going anywhere. Please tell me what I did wrong."  
  
But there was only silence. Zell slumped down to his knees and rested his head on the door. He was desperately trying to think of something else to say. But he couldn't think of anything. So after ten minutes he picked him self up and went to his room. All the while Fujin sat on her bead crying, hurt because of what she saw. And crying because she just didn't want to be alone anymore.  
  
End Of Chapter 3  
  
AN. So what do you think? Getting good no? Well please RXR and tell everyone else about this story so I can get pumped to write more. Oh yeah and as always let me know how I'm doing. :D 


	4. Sleeping Beauty

Hey I'm back once again! I can't thank you guys enough for reviewing this and I truly hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to Tidus's Lil Angel and Ethrial. But now I want to thank Featherstone for dedicating her Zell/Fujin fic to me, this especially goes out to you.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Zell was in his room, he was sitting in the corner; his legs stretched in front of him so he could rest his arms on his knees. How could I have messed this up? He thought to himself. Finally I thought I found someone.who was like me. Who would be the one to make my loneliness go away.  
  
He heard a knock on the door. "Zell, are you ok? I heard you from down the hall. What happened.do you mind if I come in?" It was Quistis. Zell raised his head.  
  
"Whatever." He replied. Quistis almost ripped the door down. "Don't you dare start acting like Squall." She shouted.  
  
Had it been any other day Zell might have started laughing. But even he didn't feel like joking around for once.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked coldly.  
  
Quistis walked over and sat down next to him. "She really means that much to you?" She asked while trying to look Zell in the face.  
  
"I don't know what I did, but I can't stand that I hurt her some how." He hung his head down.  
  
"Well.what happened?" Quistis asked as she put her hand on his.  
  
After a moment and a heavy sigh he explained everything that had happened. Everything from his detention with Fujin, to the moment when she closed the door on him.  
  
"After I picked my self up I came into my room and sat down. Then you came in."  
  
Quistis thought hard for a moment trying to remember everything that he had just told her. "Do you think she saw you with Amber and assumed that you two were more than just friends, then she ran off before she saw you turn her down?"  
  
"Maybe." He answered "But I tried talking to her, I denied that there was anything between me and Amber but she just shut me out." He let out another sigh. "IF that's the case then I can't imagine the how she must feel, and I don't know what to do I've never hurt someone I've loved before."  
  
Quistis did a double take. "You love her? Are you sure?"  
  
Zell nodded his head. I've never met someone who makes me feel this way, someone whom I can't stop thinking about. I know it's weird but I just know. I want to be with her."  
  
Quistis started to hug Zell. "Don't worry so much, if she feels the same way you do, you two will find your way back together." Zell nodded his head in agreement and then they both wished each other a good night.  
  
Two days later Zell was walking around the main lobby when he saw Seifer walk in through the entrance. Zell walked up to him. "Hey Seifer, have you seen Fujin around?"  
  
Seifer almost started to laugh. "As if I'd ever tell you where she was. I don't know how but I know you're the one responsible for how she's feeling. So why don't you just get out of my way before do something to make you cry."  
  
Zell was tired of this. "Ya'know Seifer I have always been there to fight for my friends, and I was picked to fight and defeat Ultimacia. And I have never been afraid of you so if you want a piece of me then bring it on!" He then stormed off when he saw Rajin walk in.  
  
"Hey Rajin, have you seen Fujin around I need to talk to her?" Rajin looked towards the Exit.  
  
"Yeah she's at the beach, ya'know the one that's just past the forest on the way to Balamb City? See if you can't cheer her up ya'know."  
  
Zell and Rajin both turned when they heard Seifer shouting. "Rajin don't tell him where she is! He's not suppose to know, no one is remember! ARGH!!" and then Seifer stormed off cursing as he walked away from the two. Zell thanked Rajin and then headed out to find Fujin.  
  
When he got to the beach the sun was just starting to set. The sky was filled with purple and pink clouds with an orange sky behind it. He looked around the rocks to see if she was there but there was no sign. He then thought that she would most likely be on the other side of the beach and started running. He ran until his lungs began to hurt. But there was still no sign of her. He looked around in one big circle when he noticed something in the water. It was blood. He scanned the water but saw nothing, then he saw that the blood wasn't coming from the water but rather flowing into it from afar. He followed the trail and there she was lying face down on the sand. She must have been attacked by something. He thought. Once he reached her he picked her up and held her in his arms. She was still breathing.  
  
"Oh thank the heavens." He whispered. After he picked her up he ran as fast as he could back to the garden. At one point he thought his arms were going to fall off from carrying her. His lungs, back and arms hurt like hell. But nothing could compare with how heavy his heart felt with grief. Once inside Garden and once Fujin was in the care of Dr. Kadowaki, Zell felt a little more at ease. That is until Seifer arrived.  
  
Fwoomp, Crack! Was the sound of Seifer's fist as it hit Zell, but he was still standing staring straight at Seifer. "What the hell did you do to her? I'm going to kill you Zell! What did you do?!" Rajin was doing his best but you could see he was having a hard time.  
  
Finally Dr. Kadowaki came in and told Seifer that if it weren't for Zell saving Fujin that she might not be alive at all. Once he heard this Seifer stopped struggling and left with Rajin. Zell asked if he could stay the night and Dr. Kadowaki accepted. But none the less warned him that he and only he would be able to stay with her. Zell nodded and then pulled up a chair next to Fujin's bed. That night he cancelled all his appointments for the week and told Quistis to tell the others of why he wouldn't be able to join them for a few days.  
  
Three days later at 1:30 in the morning Fujin woke to see Zell hunched over with his head buried in his arms as he slept. Tears started to form in her eyes as realized his reason for being there. She looked around and instantly knew she was in the recovery room. Her movements woke up Zell.  
  
"Hm. what? Oh My God you awake!" He had never been so happy.  
  
Fujin smiled back. "How.long.?" She whispered.  
  
Zell started sitting up straight. "I found you on the beach covered in blood, and rushed you over here as quick as possible. You've been out for three days. Do you remember anything?"  
  
Fujin looked down, "Walking..dragon..nothing after."  
  
"The doc said you'd be back to you old self in a few days. I cancelled everything I had to do so I could sit here and wait for you to wake up, I had a Selphie bring me some hotdogs.I didn't finish them. Are you hungry at all?"  
  
She shook her head. "Where's.Seifer?"  
  
Zell put a hand on his cheek. "He's been showing up just about every hour of the day, I practically had to fight him to be the one to sit here with you. Um.look I don't really know what happened that night, but I have an idea and I want you to know that When you saw me with Amber I was telling her that I didn't want to be with her."  
  
Fujin looked up at Zell. "Because?" she asked.  
  
Zell smiled "You just want to hear it don't you? .I told her that I didn't want to be with her because all I want is to be with you.I love you."  
  
Fujin started to cry again. She didn't know what to say, "I love you too." She managed to get out all at once but not without some pain.  
  
Zell moved closer to her. "Whoa take it easy ok, I don't want you straining yourself. I don't want to have to give you more blood than I already have." Fujin looked to her right to see an I.V. filled with blood attached to her arm. Then she looked at Zell and saw a band-aid around his arm. She nodded her head to let him know she would take it easy.  
  
She looked up into Zell's eyes. "You.really." but he cut her off.  
  
"Love you? Yes I do and I'll stay with you until you can leave the recovery, and even then I'll stay with you when your all better, and then I'll stay with you till the end of the world." Then he put his hand on hers. Fujin had never been so happy to hear what she had been waiting for her whole life. She was so happy she started crying again. Then Zell gave her another surprise, her first kiss. And it was more passionate and warmer than she could have ever dreamed it to be and so much more.  
  
The End Of Chapter 4 


	5. True Happiness

Hey I'm back again! I had a bit of writer's block but now I thought of a better way to end and extend my first ever Zell/Fujin fic. But I just want to say one thing. I've noticed that I was one of the first to recently do a Zell/Fujin fic and I never got any credit for that. But I'm just as happy that I was able to start something and inspire people to start creating more variety in FF8 fics. Happy Writing to all of you and don't forget to RxR.: D  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It had been a week since Fujin was let out of the infirmary. She and Zell pent her first few days in her room while Zell watched over her. Again and again Seifer and Rajin would show up, as any friend would do. But Seifer would always belittle Zell and the two almost always started making fun of the other. But nonetheless Zell just figured Seifer would just have to get use to his being around Fujin.  
  
All was going well for the two (Zell and Fujin). But he noticed that Fujin would always make sure that there was no one around when she took off her eye patch. At first he just thought it was a coincidence. But after he attempted to see her at night when he was sure she had taken it off, but she would always cover up and put it back on every time. His curiosity got the best of hi and he finally asked her to show him but she just called him an idiot. So he decided that probably wasn't comfortable with it so he dropped it, for the time being.  
  
The next morning Zell was headed towards Fujin's room, he had a good nights sleep and was in a god mood. As he entered her room he saw Seifer sitting on the edge of Fujin's bed. Seifer's smile faded when he saw Zell. The two nodded heads in greeting and then Seifer looked at Fujin.  
  
"I'll see you later ok?" She nodded and then Seifer left making sure he bumped his shoulder against Zell's on his way out.  
  
Zell sat down next to her. He reached over and gave her a hug. "Sorry." She said.  
  
"About Seifer? Don't worry about it. I know it's not your fault." He said as he looked at the door.  
  
He turned back to her and just sat there looking at her for a moment. She started blushing. They were both still a little awe struck at their relationship. Not in a million years did they ever think that something like this would happen to two totally different people. Or that they would be this happy with one another.  
  
"You wanna go out and have a picnic on the beach today?" He sheepishly asked.  
  
She smiled as she nodded her head. "Few.things.to do .first."  
  
"Yeah ok." Replied. He took her hand and kissed it. With a big smile he got up and headed for the door yelling, "BOOYA!" once he was outside although Fujin clearly heard him.  
  
Fujin got out of bed and started getting ready for the day ahead. She had to take the SeeD written test, and set up an appointment for the field test as well. She also had to see who had detention today and this weekend. Before hanging out with Seifer and Rajin, that and detention were the only things that made her happy; seeing some of the worst students getting what they had coming always made her smile. But now she had someone that made her feel something she had never felt before. Every day with him seemed like a dream. As she walked into her bathroom to take a shower she couldn't help but look at herself. And her eye patch. She was the only one who knew what was hidden under it. She always feared that if someone saw what she looked like underneath it, that they would think she was some sort of monster. It was silly and a bit childish but it was something that haunted her every time she saw her reflection. When she was all done with everything she stepped out of her room and saw a white rose tied to her doorknob, with a note attached to it. It read: "I miss you already, I can't wait for our picnic. Zell" She picked the rose off the knob, and smelled it. It's warm scent instantly made her feel weak in the knees. She always knew she was a "girly girl." But didn't want any one to know. But now.there was just something about Zell that just made her feel a little freer.  
  
It was late in the afternoon. Fujin had just finished signing up for the SeeD field exam. The thought of being a Seed had crossed her mind once before but now thinking that she might get to go off somewhere with Zell made her anxious to become one. She headed towards the garage since it's where she and Zell agreed on meeting. As she walked pass the library Seifer came out to see her.  
  
"Hey Fuji how are ya feeling?" He asked.  
  
Fujin smiled up at him; obviously letting him know that she was fine. "Rajin?" she asked as she looked around Seifer.  
  
"I'm on my way to find him now, we're going out to see a movie tonight you want to come with us?" I would have asked you earlier but he just came up with the plans a little over an hour ago and I kinda thought you and Zell had already made plans." He said while scratching the back of his head.  
  
Fujin shook her head at him. "Can't.. Zell..and I..plans." she replied back.  
  
Seifer raised his shoulders. "I thought as much, but it's ok I'll tell you how the movie goes and maybe we can do something tomorrow?"  
  
Fujin smiled at him. "Affirmative." And with that the two went their separate ways.  
  
Fujin looked at the clock on the wall. 5:30 it read. Oh no! Fujin thought. I'm late! She started running to the garage and once there she looked around and saw Zell sitting on top of the car that they would take. When he saw her his face lit up and waved her over.  
  
"C'mon I don't want to miss the sunset." He called out to her.  
  
Fujin jumped in and they were off. About twenty minutes later they had already parked the car at Balamb City and were at the beach. They found a nice spot up by a cliff where there were only a few houses close by. Zell threw the blanket in the air and placed it neatly on the sand for them to sit on. It was summer so it was still fairly warm out. And there was very little breeze.  
  
"Who..made?" She asked him.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe I forgot. Hehe. I'm a horrible cook and can't even make toast so I asked Rinoa and Quistis if they could help me put this together." He pulled out some sandwiches for himself and a small salad for Fujin and a few hotdogs for them both to share and some juice too. They set their plates up and then they looked at each other before they started eating. Zell dug straight into his sandwiches while Fujin took her time with her salad. Zell started to get a little thirsty so he poured himself a full cup. There wasn't much in the carton he brought so when Fujin poured herself some there were barely a few drops left. Zell was munching down on his food when he looked up to see how she was doing. When he saw her cup he instantly took his and poured over half the juice he had in hers. He didn't really think about what he was doing just acted. Just as they were finished and wrapped up what was left they both looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and the clouds were shades of purple and pink. The ocean in front was just the same. They stayed that way until they saw some black clouds. They followed the trail of them until they saw where they came from. The house near by was on fire. It was about thirty yards away but in plain sight. They both rushed over to it and heard someone calling from inside.  
  
"Please! Please someone help me! My children are trapped inside!" Zell kicked the front door down and a rush of heat came out. Zell told Fujin to see if there was a back entrance. She looked to the side and didn't see one, but when she looked back to Zell he was gone. He had jumped through the flames and was inside the now burning house. Fujin casted blizzard on the fire in front of her and ran in. Zell had made it up the stairs and followed the screams he heard inside. He had found the room where the woman was but there was a steel door in front of him. Great a big steel door to keep the fire and smoke out but won't let the help in. He thought. Suddenly the door was frozen and then was kicked into a thousand pieces by Fujin.  
  
"Fujin? I thought you were outside!?" He said with his eyebrows narrowed.  
  
"Took..stairs." She said as she reached in to grab the woman inside.  
  
He covered his face from the flames that were close to him. "Whatever you get her out of here while I find the kids. K?"  
  
"Affirmative." She replied back  
  
Zell hurried through the house running as fast as he could so as not to get burned by the fire raging all around him. He ran up another flight of stairs and found another steel door. He could hear voices inside and knew it was the children. But he didn't have any magic equipped so he had to way to freeze the door like Fujin so he had to use brute force. He tried punching and kicking the door but all he could do was dent it. So he started ramming his side into it instead. Over and over and over again he rammed his shoulder against the door but it just wouldn't budge. Eleven, twelve more times he tried. At this point his shoulder was now sore and bleeding profusely, but he didn't stop. He couldn't. Finally he gave it one more try and the door crashed down in a thunderous roar. Zell saw a little boy and girl crouched in the corner of the room, picked them up and tried to find a way out.  
  
Fujin was outside watching the house go up in flames. But there was no sign of Zell. Fujin wasn't known for her patience and after only a few moments of waiting charged back into the house. She couldn't see much of anything but fire and feared the worst. Finally she saw what looked like Zell and called out to him. He ran down the stairs towards her when FWOOM! A big piece of wood cam crashing down followed by a rush of fire that nearly knocked Fujin to the ground.  
  
"Fujin!" Zell cried out.  
  
Zell jumped the rest of the stairs and took the children to their awaiting and almost frantic mother with Fujin close behind him holding her head. The woman thanked the two and then they all heard sirens coming. At least the fire department didn't have to go in there, the two thought and then started walking back to their car. Fujin was still holding a hand to her head. Zell looked down at her and asked if he could see. She flinched away but Zell was persistent.  
  
"Hm.looks like that beam did hit you, c'mon if I'm going to get a good look at it you need to take off that eye patch." He said.  
  
"Don't." was all she said back.  
  
"Fujin I care about you, just let me see to make sure your ok." He pleaded.  
  
"NO!" She yelled out.  
  
"Fujin, what's the deal let me see." He held her by her shoulders.  
  
"No..I ..don't ..want you ..to see..me." She said almost crying.  
  
"Fujin, I care about you a lot. Please I just want to make sure you ok." He pleaded.  
  
Fujin let out a big sigh and then took off her eye patch revealing a huge scar and shut eyelid. Zell looked closely at her wound. It wasn't serious, just a bit of a scrape and her scare really wasn't that bad at all.  
  
Fujin was crying as she spoke. "Is it..over ..between us?"  
  
Zell looked straight at her. "What because of that?" Fujin nodded her head. Zell began to hug her. "I love everything about you Fujin. The good and the bad. But this is nothing, you are one of the most beautiful people I have ever met. And don't let anyone ever try to tell you different. Like I told you before, you can push me away all you want but I'll still love you no matter what you look like, no matter how hard you kick me. I'll always be with you until the end of the world."  
  
Fujin couldn't stop crying. Zell never ceased to amaze her. She felt warm and safe in his arms and every time he held her she would just melt. He then bent down and kissed her. When they stopped they looked out into what was left of the sun, and then it hit her. This wasn't a dream. It was very real and nothing could ever make his love for her go away.  
  
The End.  
  
AN. No really this is the end I mean it. Well what did you all think? Thanks again to every one who reviewed my story I can only hope that I can do for all of you what you have done for me. Oh and be on the look out for another fic that I'll be posting soon. Thanks again. ( thanks again for reading my second fic. I hope you all liked it and to please please read my other fic "Clash Of The Fates" and to review my story to let me know how you liked it and so get me pumped to write more.Remember the light at the end of the tunnel may be you. 


End file.
